the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Up Front 2019 (RLS Universe Special)
Up Front 2019 ''(formerly known as Left To Chance 2019'''1)'' 'was a PRIZE Wrestling League special event, held under the leadership of the WCE governing body. It took place on Sunday 16th June 2019, at the Mediolanum Forum in Milan, Italy. Is was preceded by On The Line 2019, and will be followed in July by a TBD event. Background Kickoff * Sitara was a surprise for the Dark Match, which featured a local talent in Leoni Stroppa. * Foster had beaten several invites in the prior weeks to his big match at Up Front being confirmed for streaming through Captcher.com.2 Main Show * Nick Logan- sick of his contract being abused by WCE- demanded a second try of his stipulated three at winning it back against Rob Beleg. * After being injured in a match against Piranha, British Samurai was forced to relinquish the WCE Welterweight Championship, setting up a match to crown a new champion here. * PRIZE Fighters won the right to challenge CrossBones for the WCE Tag Team Championships by being the mercenaries WCE required to help in their battle with Nick Logan... a role the champs had previously refused. * Dulcy Bravo and Gaia Cassidy had both impressed in their feud enough to earn a right to challenge WCE International Champion Indira to a match here. * Mikey Ace's WCE Junior Heavyweight Championship was suspended until such a time as the champion could sort his affairs, leading to a Grudge Match with rival Chris Jericho here. * WCE Openweight Champion Jackie Compton's feud with Sarah Fenix had somehow managed to involve both Becca Bond and Tova Viklund, leading to a Four Woman Match being scheduled. * WCE Heavyweight Champion Rafe Daniels was forced to defend against both Brent Blake and Pete Hook when it was confirmed by WCE that both men had a legitimate claim. Card Kickoff ''*Freebie Match shown live on Captcher.com.2 Main Show Aftermath Kickoff * Both Sitara and Stroppa were signed shortly following this match, the former to the main roster and the latter to a developmental contract. They marked the first official signees of WCE for PRIZE, rather than PRIZE signees who's contracts were taken over by WCE. * Conflicting reports came out about Pete Dunne's appearance on this show, though in the shows immediately following this show the entire angle was not mentioned and Foster was kept back. Main Card * Nick Logan confirmed later on in the night that he'd be using his final chance at the next Live Event. * Cid Destini confirmed he'd be taking the WCE Welterweight Championship with him back to Pro Wrestling Atom, making it the first WCE title to be defended in India. * CrossBones would move on following this victory, looking for the next challenge. * Gaia Cassidy would continue to feud with Dulcy Bravo following her International Championship win, while Indira confirmed she'd be taking a few weeks off to heal up. * Mikey Ace made history by winning a cage match for the first time in his career, and banished Jericho from PRIZE while doing it. He would move on to potentially feud with JMW's Akira Iguchi following this. * Jackie Compton's win seemed to resolve some of this feud, but she soon turned heel by attacking Viklund, reopening it for the time being at least. * Rafe Daniels would move on following his win in the main event. Trivia * The show was originally called Left To Chance 20191, but UNION Wrestling mounted a legal challenge against it on the grounds that the concept was created while key PRIZE people were still contracted to them. Despite denying this vehemently, PRIZE decided to change the event name and branding to avoid an issue.3 Behind-the-Scenes/Notes # This was due to the logo not being uploaded and a bug hitting CC and the uploader preventing me from doing so. # In truth, this is just the in-universe explanation for me sharing a video of the match- with what I imagine is ''awful ''commentary by me added- to trial the possibility of doing so on a larger scale in future. # This is just the in-universe explanation for point #1. As ever, this was made for my Universe diary on the official 2K Forums, thread here.Category:PPVs